Drunk Gundams in an Irish Pub
by shinigami195
Summary: Part 3 is now up!!!!! The Gundam Pilots go to their favorite Irish pub, and have a few too many.... what can happen? Anti-ReleYaoi 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13....na. Implied
1. Part 1

THE GUNDAMS PILOTS GO TO AN IRISH PUB

Quatre: Man, my head hurts! I think I need to take an asprin.

Duo: Blimey! No way, buddy boy! All you need is one of there! It'll cool your head off like that! ( Duo is talking in an Irish accent)

(Duo clicks his fingers together. The five gundam pilots sat on their favorite stools at O'Mailleys Irish Pub. Duo had six empty glasses and nine full ones in front of him, as the others had none. )

Duo: Come on guys! Take a walk on the wild side! Live in the now! Get with the times! You wee boggers! (Duo was so drunk he was starting to fall off his chair, still speaking in an Irish accent.)

Duo: Come on guys! You know you want'a! Just….one…..little…..sipsy…..will…..do….the…trick.

(Heero is frustrated at Duo pushing drinks in his direction, so he picks one up, chugges the entire thing , and sets it down with a loud *thunk*!)

Duo: Blimey, lad! You're my new idol!

Quatre: Hey! I want to be your idol too!

( He picks up the glass of beer Duo had offered him earlier, and guzzles it all down. Throwing the empty glass at Heero, who ducks,a nd it skids right over his head.)

Duo: Quatre! You too!

Heero: Hn…

(Heero grabs the last seven glasses from in front of Duo and starts to chug them all, throwing them at Quatre when he finishes. Quatre is trying to dodge each one.)

Trowa: Wow. Waiter! Can we get a few hundred more over here?

Quatre: Trowa! Not any more! (He is still dodging Heero's flying mugs.)Besides, I thought you didn't drink!

Trowa: Hey, I know I'm a pretty shy guy, but I am _not_ going to be left out of this.

Wufei: (Speaking for the first time all night.)Weakling.

(About 10 drinks later(for each of them except Wufei).)

Heero: Where's my gun? Who the hell stole my gun?! (Heero has misplaced his gun and is trying to locate it but throwing people off their chairs and looking under them)

Duo: Whee!(Heero just threw him off his chair.) You are a strong lad! I _like_ strong lads! ( Duo get up off the floor and chases Heero around. Meanwhile, Heero is still throwing people around.)

Quatre: Where are they? Where is my enemy? ( Quatre had a couple too many, and thinks he is riding in his gundam. He keeps pretending to shoot at little statues of leprauchauns with a little black gun he found.)

Trowa: Hey, Quatre? Where'd you get that thing? ( Even though Trowa has had so many tihngs to drink, he doesn't seem to have been affected.)

Quatre: Trowa? Trowa where are you? Are you my enemy? Oh! There you are! Don't come any closer Trowa. (Trowa takes a step closer anyway.) I told not to come any closer to me! ( Quatre fires at him, and hits his leg. Trowa falls to the floor, clutching his leg.)

Trowa: Owieeeeee! You jerk-head! Whaddya do that for?!?!

Quatre: Oopsie, sorry Trowa. I didn't know this thing was real. Heero had it sticking out of the back of his pants, I had no idea it worked! I thought it was just to scare people!

Heero: (Looks over at Trowa and Quatre.) Sooooo! It was YOU! I am going to kill you! Omae o korosu! ( Runs at Quatre and Trowa, and grabs his gun from Quatre.) Prepare to DIE! ( On his way over Heero is tripped by a tiny leprauchaun statue.) Why you little jerk! ( He picks up the statue and throws it through the front window) I hope that I tought his a good lesson. Now, for you Quatre! OMAE O KOROSU!

Quatre: AIIIEEEEEE! ( Runs away at top speed. Meanwhile, Duo runs over and jumps on Heero's back.)

Duo: Ooooo! I just looouv me wee Hee-chan!!!! ( Squeesing Heero's hips. Hey, he's still talking irish!)

Heero: Hey! That….tickless!!! Ahhhh! HeheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! St-st-stop it Duo!

Duo: Hahahahahaha! ( Hey, Heero is laughing?)

Wufei: ( Wufei had been sitting quietly on his stool watching the entire show.) Pathetic dorks.

Heero: (Looks up and stops laughing. Duo falls off his back.) What did you call me? Prepare to die!

Wufei: Uh, oh. ( Runs out of the pub.)

Duo: Oooooh! Heero! You are so _good_ at that! Hey, Trowa. Are you okay?

Trowa: Oh, yah I'm fine. Just slightly _SHOT_! Call 911! Come on! I'm loosing blood over here! There is a dying man laying on the floor!

Duo: Oh, sorry Trowa. (Walks over to a payphone.) Hey, what's the number for 911?

Heero: Oh, geese. I'll do it. ( Picks up the phone.) Oh, umm. Now that you mention it, what _is_ the number.

Trowa: Wufei was right! You two _are_ pathetic!

Duo: What did you call me?! ( Grabs Heero's gun.) I hate to copy me wee buddy Heero, but you are going to hell! ( Shoots at Trowa again, and again, untill Trowa is not moving.) Ahh, There. He wasn't _that_ good of a pilot anyways.

Quatre: Trowa!!! Noooo!

Heero: Hey! Where'd you come from? And what are you screaming about! You shot at him first!

Quatre: But I was drunk! I didn't want to _kill_ him! I hate you Duo! Whaaaaaa! ( Quatre falls in a fatal position on the floor.)

Heero: Hn… Come on, Duo, let's go home.

Duo: Okay! ( Flashs Heero a cheesy grin. They walk out of the pub. Quatre is still laying on the floor crying.)

Quatre: T-T-T-Trowa!

Trowa: Quatre, shut you trap.

Quatre: (Looks up.) T-Trowa?! You're alive?

Trowa: Of course I'm alive. You don't actually think that I'd go to a pub with _THAT_ lot without any protection, do you? ( Trowa sits up and rips open his shirt. There is a bullet-proof vest draped across his chest, with several dents in it from where Duo's bullets hit.)

Quatre: Yah! ( Throws his arms around Trowa.)

Trowa: Hey! Back off you jerk! You still hit me! I am still dying! You're the only one that caused me any injuries, you crazy baka!

Quatre: Whoopsie Trowa! I'll call an ambulance! Errr… what's the number?

****

THE END ( OR IS IT?)

Notes: Hope you liked this one! I know, I know, it's a pretty sad attempt for a first Drunk Gundam fic, but I had to try something! Please R&R!!!


	2. Part 2

THE GUNDAM PILOTS GO TO AN IRISH PUB-PART 2

[This is a sequel , made by popular demand, to The Gundam Pilots Go To An Irish Pub! If you haven't read that one, you should, because there are parts of that one mentioned in here. This one takes up after that one(obviously), but now the Gundam Gals are in a little of the action! Enjoy!]

Duo: Come on, lassies! ( Duo was dragging Hilde and Relena through the doors of the Gundam Pilot's favorite Irish pub. As usual, he began to talk in with Irish accent.) We're gonna have a blast!

( The four other pilots and Dorothy, Sally, Noin, Cathy, Zechs and Treize all came in behind them.)

Relena: Heero! Come here and save me from the evil clutches of this disgusting monster! I thought I was here on a date with you!( Duo let go of her hand and thrust her onto a stool.)

Heero: Hn…(His face shriviled a little, and chills ran down his back, as a sign of utter disgust.)

Duo: Pssst! ( He whispered into Heero's ear.) I think we're gonna have to slip her a few **extra** brewsters to calm her down if you know what I mean, me lad! Hehehehe..

Heero: Hn… (This time, a slight menacing smile appeared on his face.)

Quatre: Hey! Everbody grab a stool! I'll order the drinks! How many each? About, umm, 3 or 4 maybe?

Trowa: Bartender, we need 10 beers a person over here!

Quatre: Trowa! You should be drinking that much in your condition!

Trowa: Zip it, Quatre, **buddy**. ( Trowa's leg was all bandaged, because of Quatre, who had shot him last time they were here.)

Quatre: Errr… sorry! I told you how sorry I was! I am really sorry! ( Quatre, always known for his repetitiveness..)

Duo: Ummm, yah! Anyways, here are our drinks! ( Everyone was sitting around the bar, from left to right it was Wufei, Treize, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Cathrine, Relena, Heero, Duo and Hilde. What a party!)

Heero: (Looks behind him.) Oh, my god!!! What the heck is he doing here?! That little bugger! OMAE O KOROSU! AHHHHH! ( He happened to notice that his * favorite * little leprauchaun statue was standing right behind him, the one that he threw out the window the last time they were here. He leaps off his stool and runs at the statue.)

Duo: Heero! ( Grabs Heero from behind.) At least wait until you've had a couple drinks!

Heero: Hn… maybe your right. It will be more **fun** then…

Relena: Duo! Get your dirty hands off my Hee-chan!

Heero: ( under his breath) ewwww, grooooooss…

Relena: Hn?

Heero: Nothing.

( Meanwhile, Zechs, Treize and Wufei have already drunk much of their beer supply, about 6 beers each.They are involved in a very heavy, and '**inteligent'** conversation…)

Zechs: And then I heard that it was in a Leo MS!

Treize: Yes, and I believe there were roses there, red ones.. ( Treize like red roses. ^.^)

Wufei: Really? I heard he bought a book on it, snuck in, and…

Noin: ( Turns around) What are you three talking about?!

Zechs, Treize and Wufei all at once: PIE!

Noin: Okay… ( Turns back to talking to Sally.)

Wufei: ( Quietly) AMERICAN pie, hehehehe.

Zechs and Treize: Hehehehehe…

(Trowa is peacefully sitting properly at his stool. He has finished all ten drinks, and no side affects seems to have been brought apon him.)

Trowa: 'Scuse me, bartender? Can I get a few more thousand over here?

Bartender: Sure, pal.

Trowa: Pal? PAL? What is that supposed to mean? I am no friend of yours! I have no friends! I have no name either! NO ONE likes me! No one cares for me! I am just the quiet boy who people like to watch get knives thrown at him! Oooh, yah, EVERYONE likes a show where I can get killed! Hn? Yah? Am I RIGHT?!?!

Bartender: Ahhh… hm. ( Walks away very quickly.)

Trowa: Hehehe, am I great or what.

( Quatre, who had been watching all this seemed quite upset. By the way, he hasn't started drinking yet.)

Quatre: Trowa! That wasn't very nice! That wasn't like you at all! THIS is more like you.

( Quatre pulls a tiny bottle of hotel hair gel out of his pocket, squirts it all into his hand, and plays with his bangs a little, pulling them all in front of his face. When he finished, he had Trowa-bangs, just a lot shorter, and blonder..)

Quatre: See Trowa? THIS is like you!

Trowa: Hn…

Quatre: Oh! And this is like you too! ( Pulls a flute out of his pocket and starts to play his and Trowa's favorite duet.)

Trowa: How the hell….

Quatre: (Finishes the song.) See Trowa? THAT is like you!

Trowa: (Looks at Quatre, with his overly-gelled hair and flute in hand.) Where and why the heck did you bring those things?

Quatre: Um… ahh… hm….

Trowa: * Sweatdrop *

(Over to Cathrine and Dorothy. Both of them guzzled down their drinks as fast as they possible could, and at the moment they are both staring at Zechs on the opposite end.)

Catherine: Such pretty hair…

Dorothy: I know. I had a doll with hair like his when I was little. So pretty. Fun to braid, too.

Catherine: I know what you mean… ( Both girls look at eachother and jump off their stools.)

Treize: Umm, what are those ladies doing? They are running over here like there is no tomorrow.

Zechs: Hn? What? Ahhh! ( The two girls have each gotten hold of one of Zechs arms, and are dragging him over to a private booth.)

Catherine: Oh! Well make him so pretty! Trowa never lets me braid his bangs. This will be so much fun!

Zechs: Treize, Wufei help!

Wufei: What do you say? Should we?

Treize: I think you know what I'm thinking.

Treize and Wufei: Not a **chance**.

( Over to Duo, Heero, Relena and Hilde.)

Duo: Reeeeleeenaaaaa! You haven't touched one of your drinks yet!

Relena: Yes, Duo, I know. But who knows what you two could have done to them while I was in the bathroom?

Duo: Awwww, we didn't do nothing, lass. ( Duo, Heero and Hilde are all finished thei drinks. Hilde is slumped over in her seat toppled onto the island, with her head on her napkin.)

Relena: I can see what happened to poor Hilde over there, and I do **not** want that to happen to me too!

Duo: ( Whispers to Heero.) I think you ought to tempt her. You know we'll have more fun once she's out of it and snoozing like a baby, like Hilde over here. ( He pats Hilde on the head, and she snorts in her sleep.) Hehehehe…

Heero: Fine. Soooooo, Relena. Why don't you just take a few sips? You do trust me don't you? I promise Duo didn't do anything to your drink! ( It was Heero that drugged them. He leaned a bit closer to Relena.)

Relena: Well, maybe a little sip… I guess. If you really want me to, Heero.

Heero: Yes, Relena. I want you too. I want you to have fun tonight.

Relena: Do you want me to love you too?

Heero: (Chokes on his spit, then clears his throat, get's into character, and talkes to her.) Well, we'll see once you've had a few drinks.

Relena: ( Gives a sweetly sickening smile to Heero.) Alright Hee-chan, baby. I will. ( Grabs a drink from in front of her and chugs it whole, in one gulp.)

Duo: Holy…..

Heero: That's my girl. Now, just one more.. how about that one? On the right see? Closest to me? ( That's the one he drugged.)

Relena: Okeyyy! ( Chugs it too.)

( Relena suddenly puts down the glass, rocks back and forth in her chair, and falls flat-faced ontot the floor.)

Duo: Yeeeeeehaaaa! Now the **fun** is going to begin, baby! Blimey! I thought we'd never get rid of 'ah!

Heero: Hn… ( A happy hn…)

Duo: Let's have a party! Hey Heero, you had enough to drink? I think we ought to have a little visit with your **friend**…

Heero: Let's do it. ( They both jump off their stools and run at the statue. Heero picked it up by the feet, and Duo by the head.)

Duo: One the count of three, okay?

Heero: You got it.

Duo: Okay, 1…. ( swinging of the statue)…. 2……..( more swinging)…… 3!!!!!!( The launched the statue at the front window, which was just repaired, and it smashed the window to bits.)

Heero: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Duo: And it's Heero and Duo, winners for the second time round 'ere in the good 'ol pub! The crowd goes WILD! ( Duo started to run round and round the pub doing the wave on his own pretending to be a sports announcer. Apparently Heero had no idea what he was doing, and he ran over to Duo and links hands with him, doing the 'lava flow' with their arms.) We are the campions, my friend. And WEEEEE'LL keep on fighting 'till the end…!( Queen song, as if you didn't know..)

Duo: Whooo hoooo! Yahhhh! Ra-ra-shush-cabob!

Heero: La-la-your-name-is……… Rob?

Duo: I don't think that is how it goes Heero.

Heero: Well, I was never taught that song! I am uninformed, for the first time in my life! Duo! Hold me! ( He leans into Duo's arms, and Duo gives him a big-Barney-bear-hug. Barney bear?)

(Over to Trowa and Quatre. Quatre is still thinking about why he brought the hair gel and flute.)

Quatre: Trowa, I am truly sorry, but I have no idea why I brought them! I'm so sorry I made fun of you! Forgive me! I was, umm, drunk! Yah! That's it!

Trowa: Awwww, Quatre, when you put it that way… hey! Jerk! You haven't even started to drink yet!

Quatre: Oh, um, yah. Well, I am drunk off of second-hand alcohool!Yah! That it! You know how people can get lung cancer from of second-hand smoke? Well, it's the same thing with alcohool!

Trowa: Quatre, that is the most retarted thing I've ever heard. Now, tell me the truth.

Quatre: All, right. Trowa, please don't think I am a fool for saying this, but I wanted to be just like you. You know how gullible I am, and Duo said that if I acted like you, you'd like me more.

Trowa: Really, Quatre? I am truly touched. You are now forgivin, for making a fool of both of us, and shooting me. (Gives Quatre a hug.)

Quatre: Sucker… ( Quatre is not at ALL acting like himself tonight is he? Maybe there is a little second-hand alcohool going around…)

( Over to the screms coming from Zechs, and the giggles coming from Dorothy and Catherine.)

Zechs: Treize! Be the nobleman you know you are! Come and save me!

Treize: ( Sips his margurita.) Hn..hehehe.

Zechs: Wufei?

Wufei: Zechs, what do you think? They are only two weak onnas. Save yourself.

Dorothy: Wufei, you calling us weak? ( Lets go of Zechs hair, and the new braid she just made(they are doing his hair all in little tiny braids, with pink bows at the ends) and steps up from her seat at the booth.) Catherine, I believe this ass just insulted us. I wonder if he knows what we do to people who insult us?

Catherine: ( Gets up from the booth too, leaving Zechs alone on a bench. He jumps off and runs out the door, with his hair half done in braids.) Dorothy, I do not believe he does. Lets not tell him. Just get him!

( The two ladies run after Wufei, who jumps off his stool, and out the door after Zechs.)

Wufei: Zechs! Wait up!

(Over to Noin and Sally. Hey! We haven't taken a looksie to see what they are doing! They are both looking a bit green and slumping over the counter. I guess they got a little bored, and, well, there is not much you can do in this pub, so they spent all their time doing chugging contests.)

Noin: Two..hic!…more over….hic!… h-h-here, bartender. Hehehehe..hic!…hehehehe….

Sally: Three..hic!..for me…hic!

Noin: Yah? Four for.. hic!…me.

Sally: Oh yah?! Hic! Ten for me!

Noin: Hic! Twenty!

Sally: Hic! Thirty!

Noin: F-fourty!

Sally: Hic! Sixty-hic!-nine!

Noin: Why not fivety?

Sally: Oh, I forgot that number. Fivety!

Noin: It's over. I's..hic!…done. I won, you lost. Bwahahaha! Hey, check out Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero.

(Trowa and Quatre are playing with Relena and Hilde's hair. Trowa was using Quatre's left over hair gel, that happened to be all in his hair, on Hilde making it dangerously pointed, and on Relena they were trying to get her bangs to stick straight up. Quatre was coloring on their faces with a red marker. Don't ask me where he got it!)

Quatre: Makeup, makeup, pretty, pretty…

Trowa: Quatre, I think you played dress-up way too many times with those sisters of yours…

Quatre: Hey, what's an only male child to do? Eh?

Trowa: Good point… but not as good as this one. ( He just put another spike in Hilde's hair.hehe, get it? Good * point* hehehe? Well, I thought it was funny…)

(Now, over to Duo and Heero. They are at the front of the pub singing kareoke. I don't know how Duo did it, but he's got Heero a-singing, and a-singing he is doing. J )

Heero: Babe.

Duo: I got you babe.

Heero and Duo: I got you babe…… ( You know, the Sonny and Cher song..)

Duo: Yah! Let's sing another one. Ummm, here. ( Pointing to the top of the list of songs.) This one's good. Do you know it, Heero?

Heero: Do I know it? I was brought up to this song!

Duo: K! One, two, a one, two, three, four..

Heero: (Music starts to play.) Ooooo, you can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! Oooo! See that girl! Watch that scene! Digin' the dancing queen!

Duo: Go Heero, go Heero…

Heero: Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to go….(He's singing Dancing Queen, just to let you know.)

( Hehehe, go Heero! , go Heero! When Heero finished the song he and Duo left the pub.)

What will happen next time, and what song can Heero possibly want to sing now? Will Relena and Hilde get all the gel out of their hair? Are Wufei and Zechs safe from Catherine and Dorothy? And what other mischeif can Trowa and Quatre possible get into?! Find out next time!

*-*-*-Shinigami195-*-*-*


	3. Part 3

THE GUNDAM PILOTS GO TO AN IRISH PUB-PART 3

Hehehe, it's finally here! Part three of my mischief-making Gundam Wing based mini-series! Bwahahahaha! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( It's Friday night, and the Gundam Pilots are back at their favorite Irish Pub with Treize, Relena and Zechs. Hilde couldn't come because she is still getting over her hangover from last time. Catherine, Dorothy and Noin decided not to come because they didn't believe they were 'appreciated' last time, and didn't feel like being left out again. Hehehe. And so the story begins...)

Duo: Hey? Is he still here?! ( He spots his and Heero's favorite little leprauchaun standing on the sidewalk outside the pub in his little green costume. That's right! He isn't gone yet!)

Heero: What the? And look at the window! Fixed again!

Duo: Are they serious? Come on Heero! Let's get this over with! ( With one swing of the leprauchaun by his little porcelain head and feet, through the front window he went, smashing it to pieces once more.)

Heero: Ahhhh….

The party walks into the pub, only to notice the sign hanging at the entrance stating ' Dance Party-TONIGHT'.

Duo: Whoo hoo! I love dances! I got's to do me Irish jig tonight! But first, I need me bit o whiskey…( Here's the Irish accent again! He runs in and hops on his favorite red and mahogany stool, making it do a 360. Heero sits down next to him, and (even though he objected) Relena next to Heero and so on, untill the seating arrangements are as follows: Duo, Heero, Relena, Zechs, Wufei, Treize, Quatre, Trowa.)

Bartender: * Sigh* Not THEM again….

Relena: Why would they have a dance at a pub? Don't they know that this will only attract drunk and ugly old Irish men who like to dirty dance? Ahh! I must hide my beautiful body! ( She ducks down under her stool.)

Zechs: I like Irishmen. Treize, are you Irish? I know Wufei isn't…

Quatre: Eek! Relena, relax. We're the only ones here!

Heero: Hn… I hate dancing. It is pointless. 

Wufei: You are right. Only the weak fool who cannot fight dances.

Treize: I for one believe it is truly elegant and whimsical.

Zechs: * Sigh* You would…

Duo: Whismiwhat?

Quatre: You can always expect Treize to say a word Duo doesn't know…

Duo: Whassat supposed to mean, ya bugger?

Trowa: Forget it Duo. Bartender! Drinks over here!

Heero: Oh, and Relena, it wouldn't matter if we weren't the only ones here, you have nothing worth protecting.

Relena: Whassat supposed to mean?

Heero: Nothing.

Relena: Tell me!!!!

( The bartender brings each person three tall glasses of beer. Soon, the DJ starts the music, and it happens to be the Bohemian Rapsody [some dance music, ne?]. At the side of the bar, where there used o be tables, is a large wooden floor that is set up tonight for dancing. Sadly, no one is using it, since the only people in the pub are our heroes.)

Duo: Guys, I love this song! C'mere! ( He gets Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre off their chairs, and gets them to follow him onto the dance floor, where he sets up two chairs, then three chairs behind them. Then he sits Heero in the right front chair, and everyone else behind him. He sits up beside Heero and waits.)

Heero: What are we doing?

Duo: Haven't you ever seen Wayne's World?! 

Everyone( but Wufei): YEAH!

Wufei: Oh no! No! I refuse! I will not do it!

Duo: ( Trowa holds Wufei down on his chair) Oi, here it comes! ( Starts to sing. ) I see a little silouhette of a man!

Trowa and Quatre: Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the bandango?

Everyone( except Wufei): Thunder bolts and lightning, very very frightening! ME!

Quatre: Galeleio!

Trowa: Galeleio!

Heero: Galeleio!

Duo: Galeleio!

All( except Wufei): Galeleio, Figaro! Magnifico-o-o-o-o!!

( Heero turns around and puls out his gun, pointing it on Wufei, instructing him to sing the next part. Trowa is holding him still on the chair as he sings)

Wufei: I'm just a poor boy , nobody loves me.

Everyone: He's just a poor boy from a poor family, sparing his life from this monstrosity! ( Everyone stops singing, as the music plays on. You wouldn't ever expect them of doing that would you, so do you actually think they are going to go on? I think not. They all put back their chairs and casually go sit down, starting on their drinks.)

Relena: Heero! That was undignified! Why would you do such a thing?!

Heero: Hn… ( He takes a huge swig at the glass closest to him.)

Relena: Come dance with me Heero! ( A slow song is now playing.)

Heero: No.

Relena: Yes! Come on! I know you want to, because you love me, ever-so-much!

Duo: No, he doesn't, sorry me wee lass. ( Duo decides to bud in on their conversation.)

Heero: He's right, I don't, trust me.

Relena: Yes! Come on! ( She grabs both of Heero's hands and drags him onto the dance floor.)

Heero: No! Re…le….na…( He's struggling to withdraw his wrists from her grasp, but she has double-sided stick tape on her hands.) I.. don't even…. **like**…you… not to mention….. any….. girls..

Relena: ( Suddenly lets go of Heero and he drops to the floor, ripping the tape off his hands roughly, and landing on his 'backside'. Her expression changes from puppy-love to quizzical.) What do you mean you don't like any girls? ( She said this very slowly, making sure she was actually saying this to him.)

Heero: Relena, I mean, I…..um….well. Hm.. ( Heero suddenly jumps up off the floor and runs over to the island, and grabs Duo off his stool. Duo's drink fly's out of his hand and lands on Wufei, and as Heero drags Duo to the dance floor, a faint ' I'll get you Maxwell' is heard.)

Relena and Duo: Heero, what are you doing? ( Before Duo finished saying it, Heero's lips were pressed against his.)

Relena: OH MY GOSH! Heero no! Get away from that beast! ( Relena grabbed onto Duo's hips and tried to pull him away from Heero, but Heero's grasp on Duo is too tight, so here we see Heero holding Duo's neck, and Relena [ who is now on the floor] yanking on his legs.) HEEROOOOO! ( Heero lets go, and Duo is yanked to the floor by Relena, still holding his ankles.)

Duo: Lena! Let me go!

Relena: No! You kissed my Heero! I won't let you live! You stole a kiss before me!

Duo: I didn't kiss him!

Heero: I kissed him! ( Relena lets go of Duo's feet.)

Relena: I…know. But..why?

Heero: Because, I love him.

Relena: Nooooo!!!

Duo: Really, Hee? ( He gets up off the floor, and stands over by Heero.)

Heero: Yah, Duo. Always have.

Zechs and Treize: Awwwwwwwwwww…..

Duo: Cool! Same here! I mean, I am quite a stud if I do say so myself… Oh! And I love you too!

Heero: Good.

Duo: Let's dance! ( The song 'Stop The Rock' is playing, and Heero and Duo start to do the club dance from 'Boys&Girls'.)

Relena: Whaaaaaa! ( Runs out of the pub crying, and everybody cheers, [including all the readers] especially Heero.)

Heero: Finally! ( Him and Duo go and sit down to drink some more.)

( Now lets go see what Trowa and Quatre are up to! Hm… they are both done their drinks, and Trowa is acting crazy (for him), he is actually talking!)

Trowa: Hey, Quatre, I have a riddle for you. What's big, metallic, and the weakest of it's kind.

Quatre: Um… I don't know. What?!

Trowa: SANDROCK! Bwahahahaha!

Quatre: * Shocked* That wasn't very nice of you Trowa!

Trowa: Sorry, Quatre. You know I was just kidding.

Quatre: Sure.. I have a riddle for you.

Trowa: Shoot.

Quatre: Who is sweet, funny, and the sexiest Gundam pilot?

Trowa: Me?! Aww, Quatre, you're too nice to me!

Quatre: No, Duo.

Trowa: ?!?!?!

Quatre: Hahahaha, just kidding! ( Trowa gets Quatre in a headlock, and throws him onto the floor.)

Trowa: Take this! ( Grabs the spray hose that the bartender uses to fill glasses with beer, and shoots at Quatre, drenching him in beer.)

Quatre: Hahaha! Trowa, stop it!

Trowa: No way!

Quatre: But if I go home smelling like beer, what will my sisters think?! I'm only 15!!!

Trowa: Oh. Fine. ( Puts the hose back, and sits down.)

Quatre: Look at me! I'm going to the bathroom to clean up.

***5 minutes later***

( Quatre comes out of the bathroom perfectly dry.)

Trowa: Wow, Quatre, what happened?

Quatre: Oh! I knitted these clothes while I was in the bathroom!

Trowa: ?!?!?!

Quatre: Hahaha! Just kidding! I used the hand dryer!

Trowa: * Sweatdrop*

( Let's go see what Zechs, Treize and Wufei are up to!!!)

Wufei: Ha, ha, ha, that's a good one. Yah, I remember the time us pilots were on a mission, and Duo said that he was scared because he didn't have food in his mouth. He was probably joking, but I stuffed moldy bread in his mouth anyways. He brushed his teeth about twenty times that day.

Treize: Ha, ha. I remember very well when Zechs gave his little speech about destroying the Earth. Do you remember that?

Wufei: Haha! Oh yah! * in a little wussie voice* 'Earth and space. The two exist together and form a pattern of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the Earth, the force that confronts with space.' ( Zechs punches Wufei in the shoulder.) Owwww….ha, ha.

Zechs: Shut up, little man. ( He was sitting calmly at his stool listening to Wufei and Treize's stories.) You can tell you're stupid little stories, but please spare me from the ones about myself, okay love?

Treize: Of, course. I will respect your wish. ( He leans over to Wufei and whispers something in his ear. Wufei breaks into laughter, and holds his mouth so he won't be as loud, and it causes him to snort instead.)

Zechs: What's so funny now?

Wufei: Nothing that you'd want to hear about. Tee-hehehehehe…

Zechs: TELL ME.

Wufei: Okay, okay, Treize was just telling me about one extra-'special' mission you had once. It seemed to have involved you being a woman…

Zechs: Treize! You promised not to tell! That was supposed to be our secret!( Zechs leaps off his stool and flings himself at Treize, who is too quick and runs out of the pub, leaping through the broken window. Wufei runs after Zechs and Treize.) I'll get you!!!

TBC……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next time? Only time will tell….( meaning, we have to see how long it will take me to write the next one!).

****

* ~Shinigami195~ *


End file.
